Start Eating
by Saihira
Summary: DONT READ THIS! IT WAS A MISTAKE! IT SHOULDNT HAVE UPLOADED! DONT READ X
1. Chapter 1

It was approximatly 9:00 pm. Alucard had just woke up to see an item on the ground. It appeared to be a magazine. But what caught his eyes the most was a title saying : Need a girl? Try a new look!. "Hmm.. this is interesting..." He read through the article and left the house for he mall. When he had arrived back he imediatly went in his room and shut the door. He changed into a black sweater saying MIMS on the the back and baggy jeans. "This will attract her more." He left the room.

He only walked a few steps and his fledgling exited her room and stoped dead as she stared at her master. "Hello my fledgling. What do you think of my new look? Will it not impress Sir Integra?" He looked at her as if his eyes were baring a whole through her. She knew better then to say anything bad about her master. "You look... fine today." He put his hood up over his fidora and immediatly walked past her and upstairs.

When he reached her room, he stopped. "Now where's that mouth spray?" He reached down his sweater and started searching. "Aha! Found it!" He found the bottle. "This should do it." He put three sprays in his mouth. "uh..." He started to stutter and fall to his knees. He read the bottle 'mouth spray? but why does it taste like garlic?' He had noticed the label was pealing. He immediatly ripped the label off to see 'garlic spray'. "NOOOO!!" He screamed.

All of a sudden he started to melt. Sir Integra walked out of her room. "Oh I see you fell for such a lame prank. I didn't think you would sink so low. Well, thats your fault." She gave a slight chuckled and walked away. Seras walked out from the shadows. "ALU-CASTLE!!" She immediatly ran up to him and started to build a castle. "My fledgling, what are you doing?" "Im building an Alu-castle." She announced proudly.

After a few hours she finished hure, rather large, Alu-castle. "VOILA!!" She exclaimed and then skipped back to the shadows. "HELP! ANYONE?!?!" Alucard yelled but no one was there. So he just layed there as sunlight beams struck at him "AHHH! THE LIGHT!! NOO!!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night. Walter stepped in Seras's room with an blood pack in a metal tub, with some ice. "Here is your breakfast Miss. Victoria."Walter smiled and walked out of the room. Seras quickly shot up. "OH THANKS!!" She yelled down the hallway. Walter just chuckled.

**"Oh great." **She thought. **"More blood. I don't understand how anyone could drink this stuff. This lukewarm liquid makes me sick. I feel like such a monster every time I drink it." **Seras was still clinging to her humanity. She refused to drink blood. **"Okay. I'll TRY to drink it." **She ripped open the package and poured it into a bowl. She put a spoonful in her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Sir Integra was walking down the hall when she heard the gagging in the Seras's room. **"Why does Seras refuse to drink her blood. She knows she'll become weak if she doesn't. Time to bring in the re-inforcments."** Sir Integra thought.

Sir Integra got to her desk, & sat down. "Alucard!" She called. Immeadiatly he came up through the floor. "You beckoned my master." Alucard had that same devilish grin on his face. "Yes I did. Seras isn't drinking her blood like she should be. It seems every time she tries she just regurgitates it back up and throws up in the toilet. I would like you to help her drink it.

Alucard let it sink in for a moment. "I see. I'll deal with it." With that Alucard immeadiatly went back through the floor and walked to Seras's room.

**"I can't take this blood. It makes me sick." **She thought.

**"Well it's ment to make you strong. Seeing as you are a vampire." **Alucard immerged in front of her,cutting her off from her thoughts. **"What makes you reject the blood Seras? Are trying to stick to your humanity? Or is it just because you don't like it? Which I highly doubt any vampire would."**

Seras went pale. "I-I just... I f-feel like a m-m-monster when I d-drink it." She managed to come out with. "Well you need start drinking or you'll die. Now drink." She picked up the bag and tried to drink but just set it down. "I can't!" A tear streamed down her face. "Then I will have to force you."

He smiled maniacly, picked up the bag and held her close trying to stick it in her mouth. Each time she held her mouth closed so he couldn't. "Fine. We'll so it the hard way." He poured some in his mouth and pressed his lips against her own. It shocked her so much that she opened her mouth. The blood then streamed in her mouth, running down her throat. After he had finished feeding her he held on a little longer for a kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, while wraping her arms around him.

After a little bit they stopped kissing. He brushed her bangs back. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased. She just replied with a smile and a tear of happiness streamed down her face. "No, no it wasn't." She kissed him once again and he left the room, shutting the door.

She lied ontop of her stomach, on the bed. She then smothered her face in the pillow and screamed quietly, smiling to herself. **"I love my master way to much!"**


End file.
